ORAL
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Como la araña sobre la pizarra, Levi lleva semanas tejiendo las finas redes de su telaraña. Quieto, silencioso, aguarda el momento correcto para que Eren caiga y se enrede entre la suave seda, sin escapatoria. EreRi. UA. OoC. One-Shot. Eren!Profesor/Levi!Estudiante. Limme.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **| Uso descarado del OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Contenido sexual explícito** | One-Shot.

 **Ojo:** es un **EreRi** , o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

 **ORAL.**

 **By:** _Maka Kagamine._

* * *

 **H** ay una mosca revoloteando por el aula.

Levi Ackerman puede _escucharla_. La muy maldita vuela cerca de él, tanto que el zumbido resuena en sus oídos. Truena la lengua y da un manotazo al aire para alejar al pequeño animal que se ha parado sobre su oreja. Eso parece funcionar. El pequeño bicho zumba y se aleja volando hacia la pizarra. Así que, dando un respiro de tranquilidad, vuelve su vista hacia las hojas limpias del cuaderno que está descansando sobre su pupitre.

Se ha perdido más de la mitad de la clase, pero tampoco le importa mucho. No cuando la mosca captura su atención de nuevo, porque parece haber caído fácilmente en la trampa mortal que le esperaba desde momentos atrás.

Intrigado, observa al pequeño insecto que se remueve inquieto sobre la telaraña en la que se ha enredado, buscando alguna manera de liberarse de su prisión. La mosca agita sus alas sin piedad, rehusándose a ser presa inevitable de la araña que lo acecha a lo lejos con _ojos hambrientos_.

Levi no se siente incómodo ante la escena, pero tiene la inquieta necesidad de ayudar al bicho a escapar, aunque tampoco es que pueda hacer demasiado. Midiendo uno cincuenta y cinco a sus diecisiete años, la telaraña, situada en lo más alto de la pizarra, está fuera de su alcance.

Por eso, prefiere quitar la mirada y _concentrarse_ en sus clases de lengua extranjera. Pero no sirve de mucho porque se encuentra a sí mismo todo perdido. Ah, ahora recuerda por qué dejó de prestarle atención a la clase. Levi no entiende ni la mitad de lo que su profesor está diciendo. Habla todo en alemán, es fluido y tosco. Pero el singular acento logra crearle un vórtice de emociones nada más al escucharlo. Le pone la piel de gallina, agita su pulso y manda un inclemente burbujeo a su estómago.

Como los pedos, pero se siente mucho más bonito que un aire atravesado.

Pero _no,_ no es el _acento_ , se dice en silencio.

Es su profesor en sí.

Eren Jaeger es el estereotipo de maestro soñado por toda alumna calenturienta. Alto, bronceado y guapo. De expresivos ojos dorados y sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Con esa piel morena que parece ser perfectamente tostada por el sol; de rasgos alemanes, pero finos y delineados. Con una voz suave y cálida, como caricia de viento durante las tardes de verano.

Y a Levi le gusta.

Le gusta todo de ese hombre, y lo quiere sólo para él.

Eren es el culpable de su desbarajuste emocional. Es el culpable de sus sueños húmedos y erecciones. Es el culpable de que se masturbe cada noche, imaginando que es su profesor el que le toca de esa manera tan indebida. Tan inmoral. Tan sucia.

Levi está _hambriento_ , como la araña sobre la pizarra.

Y desea que Eren sea el único que caiga en su _telaraña_.

Pronto la campana suena avisando el final de las clases y Levi despierta de su letanía. Antes de dar por terminado el día, escucha que su profesor dice algo más en alemán. Es sobre la tarea, pero no logra entenderlo del todo.

De todos modos no es importante, se dice mientras guarda sus útiles en la mochila. Levi tiene en claro que, haga lo que haga, _lengua extranjera_ es una materia perdida para él.

—Hey, Levi —parada a su derecha, sonriente e hiperactiva, Hanji Zoë le pica el hombro—. Vamos con Erwin por un helado, ¿te nos unes? Además, queremos ir a...

La cháchara de Hanji no se detiene aún, pero Levi ya la ha dejado en segundo plano. Su atención está centrada en _su_ profesor que parece estar _muy_ cómodo explicándole un tema a una de sus compañeras de grupo.

La ráfaga de celos destroza el interior de Levi en un santiamén. Es como ácido corriendo por sus venas. Le hace apretar los dientes y aguantar la respiración. La chica está demasiado cerca de su profesor; se inclina de más sobre el escritorio, dejando ver su indecente y pronunciado escote.

—Voy a donde quieran —escupe agrio, cuando Hanji ha dejado de hablar y le mira, expectante por su respuesta—. De todos modos no tengo nada qué hacer.

Hanji Zoë aplaude emocionada y ríe, eufórica. El sonido particularmente fuerte se oye por el salón, capturando la atención de las pocas personas que aún estaban ahí.

—Buena elección, chaparro. Irá Farlan también —con el par de ojos cafés brillando coquetos, Hanji codea a su mejor amigo—. Ya sabes, lo traes loquito. Deberías aceptar su invitación a salir un día de estos.

Levi rueda los ojos. Farlan Church no le interesa en lo más mínimo. Es como uno de esos insectos que la araña devoraría primero; sin importancia. _Simple_.

—Tal vez —dice, nada más para mantener a raya a la mujer—. Un día de estos, tal vez.

Zoë ríe y toma sus cosas, colgándose su mochila al hombro. Levi la imita; se echa su mochila a la espalda y cuando está por caminar hacia la puerta, escucha su voz:

—Levi —con ese inglés británico que le hace temblar, oye a su profesor llamándole. Levi gira en su dirección y se encuentra con Eren. Le mira fijo, con el atisbo de una sonrisa en sus _deliciosos_ labios—. Quédate un rato, necesitamos hablar sobre algo importante.

Levi asiente.

—Ve primero, Hanji —le dice a su amiga—. Debo atender este asunto.

— _¡Aw!_ Está bien. Estaremos en la heladería de Ymir. ¡No tardes!

 **(...)**

Están solos en el salón.

Eren, él y la araña sobre la pizarra.

Recargado en su bonito escritorio, _su_ profesor le mira directamente. Entre sus grandes manos sostiene un par de papeles que agita en el aire, antes de soltar un suspiro que Levi puede _saborear_.

Es húmedo, cálido y casi sabroso.

Tiembla en silencio mientras se pregunta qué sabor tendrá Eren. ¿Será amargo? ¿Quizá _picante_? ¿O tal vez dulce, como las galletas de coco y nuez que suele comer durante el almuerzo?

No lo sabe, pero está dispuesto a descubrirlo.

—Levi —inicia el hombre frente a él, causándole escalofríos. Su nombre desde sus labios suena tan _sensual_ —, ¿tienes idea del por qué estás aquí?

Levi niega.

—Tus calificaciones, Levi. Has reprobado, _de nuevo_. Y realmente no lo entiendo —musita, pareciendo hastiado—. Tienes sobresalientes en todas las demás _clases, menos en la mía._

—No entiendo el alemán —es su respuesta.

Eren siente ganas de reír.

 _—No entiendes el alemán_ —frustrado, Eren se pasa una mano por el cabello revolviendo esos mechones castaños que le caen por la frente—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? _Llevas casi un año en mi clase._

Levi encoje los hombros.

—No sé, simplemente no le entiendo.

—¡Pero si te he escuchado hablar en alemán! —arremete, no queriendo ser demasiado brusco con su alumno.

—No es lo mismo —explica monótono, en un atropellado alemán, mientras acomoda su rostro sobre la palma de su mano; su codo descansa en el pupitre—. Son sólo frases que le he escuchado decir, _profe_.

No sabe qué es, si la manera en que lo ha pronunciado o que ha sonado quizá un poco lindo intentando hablar alemán, pero Eren siente todos sus cabellos ponerse en punta. Su pulso se acelera y de pronto, tiene la naciente necesidad de querer escucharlo decir _cosas_ _indecentes_ en ese idioma.

—Al menos es un avance —gruñe por lo bajo, apretando el puente de su nariz. Sus pensamientos se están desviando y eso no es bueno. No cuando se trata de un alumno—. Escucha, _necesitas_ hacer algo para pasar mi clase o no podré ayudarte _más_.

Tras esa frase, Levi oculta una sonrisa socarrona y teje las primeras redes de su _telaraña_.

—Tal vez un _oral_ sea lo mejor. Soy _muy_ _bueno_ en ello.

Eren se ahoga con su propia saliva. Siente algo parecido al sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas mientras su pequeño _alumno_ está ahí, mirándolo como un niño inocente.

—¿U-un _oral_?

—Sí —señala—. Siempre saco diez en los exámenes orales. Los profesores me felicitan por eso.

—A-ah —un poco más calmado, Eren respira profundo. ¡Por supuesto que Levi _jamás_ , _jamás_ le haría alguna clase de _propuesta_ _indecorosa_! —. Eso suena bastante bien para mí. Podemos hacerlo el lunes al finalizar las clases, ¿te parece?

—Está bien.

Levi se lame los labios cuando Eren se da la vuelta para preparar su material de estudio.

 _Ha sido tan fácil_ , piensa ocultando una sonrisa tras su diaria máscara de aburrimiento, _como la mosca cayendo en la telaraña._

 **(...)**

Es lunes y la araña sigue ahí, quieta, esperando pacientemente por otra presa.

Levi, quieto, espera pacientemente por _su_ profesor en el vacío salón de clases.

—Buenas tardes, Levi.

Con una sonrisa que cualquiera consideraría coqueta, Eren entra al aula. Sus pasos son seguros, botando orgullo masculino al caminar. Levi le observa perdido, grabándose cada parte de ese fuerte cuerpo en su mente. _Su_ profesor se ve tan bien en esa camisa a cuadros verdes y azules, se ha doblado las mangas hasta los codos, así que Levi se agasaja mirando la perfecta piel morena cubierta por un poco de vello. El pantalón ajustado se le acopla perfectamente mostrando ese pecaminoso culo, que tiene tantas ganas de apretujar entre sus manos.

A Levi se le hace agua la boca.

— _Buenas_.

Eren sonríe y toma asiento en su escritorio.

—¿Estás listo para tu examen? —pregunta.

—Sí —contesta, seguro—. Estudié mucho. Incluso _practiqué_ con un compañero.

—¡Fantástico! Me alegra que realmente muestres interés en aprobar este examen. Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

Levi apenas y sonríe. La _telaraña_ bajo sus pies crece.

—¿Comenzamos, _profe_?

 **(...)**

Sobre la pizarra, la araña envuelve a su nueva presa entre fuertes paredes de blanca tela.

Sobre su silla, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, Eren deja escapar un gemido que casi desgarra su garganta.

La mente le da vueltas; no entiende cómo es que ha terminado en esa situación. Era un examen, se suponía. Un examen, nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué tiene a Levi entre las piernas dándole la mejor mamada de su vida?

Eren no encuentra la respuesta. _No puede hacerlo._ No cuando Levi le succiona la polla con maestría. Chupa el glande mojado y se toma su tiempo para acariciarle los testículos hinchados en necesidad.

Jadea perdido en la sensación que carcome su cuerpo. El vientre le cosquillea y sus dedos se encorvan dentro de sus zapatos porque la lengua de Levi hace maravillas sobre su pene. Se desliza suavemente sobre su carne, saboreando las venas hinchadas y el presemen que se forma en la punta.

Eren quiere gruñir, pero se conforma con hundir sus dedos en el suave cabello negro, cuando siente su polla encerrada en la boca caliente de Levi.

Es _magnífico_ , _pero está mal_ , se dice. Tiene treinta y cinco años, no debería estar haciendo esa clases de cosas. No con uno de sus alumnos.

No con Levi.

Es _inmoral_. Es _prohibido_.

—Jo...der, Levi —sisea, sintiéndose apresado, moviendo la cadera; simula embestidas. Su polla palpita todavía dentro de esa pequeña boca y su alumno gime, mandándole vibraciones que se riegan hasta su estómago.

Levi se mueve, empuja más dentro el pene de su profesor y lo siente hasta la garganta. Tiene la boca llena, la saliva escurre por sus labios y puede sentir ese hinchado pene restregándose contra su paladar. Es más _grande_ y _grueso_ de lo que pensaba, pero no menos _delicioso_ y _fantástico_.

Las embestidas se salen de control y Levi se relaja. Su profesor está cerca de _terminar_ , y lo quiere todo _dentro_ de su boca. Ha fantaseado con eso durante meses y no quiere privarse de esa _rica_ experiencia.

Un masaje directo a los testículos y eso es suficiente para Eren. Jala el cabello de su alumno mientras el orgasmo hace mella en él. Con un gruñido gutural, eyacula sin contemplaciones dentro de esa _magnífica_ boca que le recibe completamente, sin desperdiciar ninguna gota de semen.

Desplomado sobre la silla, con el sudor corriendo por su frente y todavía con la vorágine de emociones asentadas en su cuerpo, Eren siente algo parecido a la culpabilidad golpeándole en la cara.

 _Está mal,_ se repite, mirando a Levi tragar todo el semen que ha dejado en su boca. Le escucha soltar un ronroneo mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios, deformados en un sonrisa que le causa escalofríos.

Sí, está mal.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sintió tan _bien_?

—Así qué... —inicia Levi, inclinándose sobre su profesor. Sus labios se rozan de manera inmoral y Eren tiene que aguantar la respiración. ¿Cómo se sentirá besarlo? — ¿aprobé el examen oral? ¿o tal vez debo repetirlo _, de nuevo_ , mañana?

Eren traga saliva.

 _Debe_ negarse.

 _Debe_ irse de ahí.

 _Debe_ huir de Levi Ackerman.

—Ma-mañana —suelta, deteniéndose un momento—. Mañana, en mi departamento, tendremos un examen a _fondo_.

Levi sonríe.

La araña se mueve sobre la pizarra cuando otra presa ha caído en su red.

•◦✦────•◦ᘡ✦ᘞ •◦────✦◦•

 **N/A:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este one-shot! Es corto y sin mucho sentido, pero siempre quise escribir algo sobre Eren siendo profesor y Levi su alumno ❤. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir (¿escribir?) hoy xd, así que espero que les haya gustado, al menos un poco ?.

Saben que siempre pueden dejarme un pequeño comentario💙. ¡Realmente me hacen muy, muy feliz! ଘ(´｡•ᵕ•`)੭

Bueno, espero que tengan un día súper, súper genial ✌(ˆωˆ ).

 **Lyne Diamond***

* * *

 _¿Review? *-*_


End file.
